Confessions of a Slenderman Fangirl
by MrSplendorMan
Summary: "Why? What do I mean to you?" He paused before answering: "...Everything."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here part one of my new story Confession of a Slenderman Fangirl.**

**The dream and opening scene were actually based on real events that happened to me, minus the woods scene.**

**Its true that I had this exact dream from a young age.**

**What it means? I don't know...**

**anyway, I hope yall enjoy!**

* * *

I grew up in a small town.

I wasn't anything special.

Just an ordinary girl.

In an ordinary house,

_with a not-so-ordinary secret..._

It started when I was a child.

I used to get this strange dream... it repeated every few weeks or so...

but it was always the same...

_I was alone... I'm my basement. It was dark... _

_So dark..._

_I was afraid. I kept calling up the stairs for my Grandpa... I was to scared to climb the stairs._

_Then the door at the top of the stairs opened..._

_It wasn't my Grandpa._

_I saw it... It... was..._

_A man stood at the top of the stairs... He was so tall..._

_He had on a suit and tie, kinda like the one Daddy used to wear when he visited me._

_It had no bright colors, just a black suit and a black tie, with a white shirt underneath._

_That wasn't what scared me..._

_His face... Where was his face!?_

_He had no face... It was as blank and featureless as a white sheet of paper._

_It wasn't normal... Everyone had a face..._

_It became hard to breathe and the dark basement was suddenly illuminated as if I were looking through night-vision goggles._

_I ran._

_I tried to hide under the futon in the family room._

_I was tiny enough to fit._

_Thats when I saw someone walking towards me._

_I felt something wrap around my torso, pulling me out from under the futon._

_It wasn't arms... It didn't feel like arms..._

_I screamed._

"Uh-huh... Yep, its official... Your a weirdo." My big brother Johann muttered, inserting the Call of Duty, Black Ops disk in his PS3.

"Johann, I'm being serious! I've been having this dream since I was a child. It means something." I protested, scowling at my big brothers passiveness.

He was always afraid of things that he couldn't understand.

~Flashback~

"I don't know baby sister... This thing... did it wear a suit?"

"Yeah?"

"Did It have tentacles coming out of its back?"

"Huh? Wait... now that I think about it... I grabbed me with something that felt like a big snake."

My brother paled. "Stay away from anything that has to do with it okay!? Do you understand!?"

"But why?" I asked.

"I read something online about this thing called "The Slenderman." He has no face, wears a suit, and takes children."

"Oh..."

~End of Flashback~

"Look... I don't feel like talking about this Ella... Why can't you just be a normal kid?"

I frowned and stood, leaving the room.

_"Even my own brother doesn't believe me... I didn't ask for all of this..."_

I headed upstairs and grabbed my old converses. I slipped on my red hoodie and headed outside.

I needed to go to the woods to clear my head.

My neighborhood was located in a heavily wooded area, so after a few minutes I reached the woods.

It was almost evening.

I felt twigs and dried shrubs crunching under my shoes and I walked.

The stars were starting to come out.

I started to get a slight headache but I shrugged it off.

I had been getting headaches often from a young age, along with amnesia, anxiety, and unusual nosebleeds.

But then I started to feel this uneasiness... It felt...

So familiar...

Then I heard a voice... an inhuman... unearthly voice...

"Hello Ella..."

...Oh crap.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart almost slowed to a complete stop. That was something that happened to me a lot.

Instead of my hart rate speeding up when I was afraid, it slowed down.

_No... It can't be..._

_I can't move... I don't want to... But I do..._

_What is this...?_

Every muscle in my body froze. I was beyond traumatized.

The voice I heard, sounded so strange... like a dark echo of a thousand voices... but yet...

It sounded so comforting...

_It knows my name..._

I closed my eyes and slowly turned around. I tried to speak but my voice came out as a pitiful squeak.

I reached my hand out and touched... fabric?

That's when I opened my eyes.

It was dark...

So dark...

I was no longer in the woods.

I was back in my basement.

I felt someone pull me close to them.

"I see that you are no longer a child..." The voice said. "It has been a long time hasn't it Ella?"

I could tell that whoever this was, they were male, and they knew me.

I forced myself to speak.

"Who are you...? Let me... see who you are."

In a split second, I was back in the woods.

I turned around, saw him, and gasped.

He was tall, He wore a black suit and a black tie, and he had no face...

_He. Had. No. Face._

Anxiety and fear overtook me as my legs became weak,

And I fainted.

When I woke up it was night time.

I blinked and sat up, looking around.

_Was it just a dream...?_

I heard a rustling noise behind me.

_Nope... this is real._

"Ah. I see you have awoken... I was worried about you."

He was... worried about me?

_Stop it Ella... that's not normal... _

_These strange... feelings that I was beginning to have._

I turned around, mustering up all my courage.

Hey, If he wanted to kill me, he would have done it by now.

"You're... the Slender man aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." He replied, nodding.

I gulped. "Are you the person who came into my dreams when I was a child?"

"Yes."

"Why? What do I mean to you...?"

He paused before answering:

"...Everything."


End file.
